The present invention relates to the removal of bearings or bushings; and more particularly, the invention relates to the removal of such bearings or bushings which have been staked into bores, e.g., of aircraft parts such as fittings.
Bearings or bushings to be removed in accordance with the invention are basically comprised of a bearing or bushing having ring lips at its two ends which have been deformed for by staking. The positive axial positioning of the bearing or bushing in the double-sided chamfered bore of a fitting occurs by deforming the outer ring lips against the bore-chambers. At times, these bushings have to be removed, e.g., replaced, because they have been damaged, or are worn out, etc. Such a removal should be carried out without having to remove the fitting in which the bearing or bushing is inserted. This, however, has not always been possible in the past. The removal of the bearing or bushing requires specifically that one of the staked ring lips be cut out; the invention relates specifically to tooling accomplishing this objective.